


A Very Misfit Life

by smallthyme



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallthyme/pseuds/smallthyme
Summary: A collection of short one-offs about the gang, fit in around series 3 ish. Will add to this as I write them.Warnings for language atm. Nothing worse than the show.Non beta-ed, all mistakes are my own. Channel 4 own Misfits, I'm just borrowing them.





	A Very Misfit Life

After Nathan, Rudy was almost a breeze to get along with. Words poured out his mouth like an endless fountain and he slung an easy arm round his shoulder, putting more weight onto it than really necessary.  
‘I think we should go out t’pub and get royally fucked off our faces.’ If the smell on his breath was anything to go by, he had already started Simon thought, wafting the imagined fumes away. He had hoped for a quiet Saturday in with Alisha, but she’d arranged a ‘girls day out’, whatever they were, leaving him to his own devices. Somewhere along the way to the shops he’d picked up Rudy, who had been staggering around with a beer bottle in his hand singing horrendously out of tune.

‘This brilliant it is. I was having a chicken drumstick and then thought, let’s get my mate Simon and go out and get some drinking going.’ He flourished his arm out to emphasise a point and sent them veering across the road. Simon was pretty sure it was his recently intensified parkour training that was enabling him to hold up Rudy and still walk at a reasonable pace, who seemed to be putting more and more of his weight on Simon as they walked.

Eventually, after having to take a pit stop for Rudy to hug a lamp post, they made it back to his flat. The door was locked so Simon fished in Rudy’s jacket pocket for the keys, ignored the mumbled ‘No homo’ comment and preceded to push the door open with his back while dragging Rudy in by the arm behind him.

‘This is definitely not the pub.’ Rudy said as he closely inspected his own wallpaper. Simon rolled his eyes and pushed him towards the living room, aiming to get him at least sat down out of harms way. A rather bewildered looking Rudy Two was sat rigidly on the sofa watching countdown in his anorak and looked between Rudy and Simon in confusion.  
‘What’s he done now?’  
‘I might of had a teeny tiny drinky drink.’ Rudy stumbled over the rug towards the sofa and sat down heavily next to him with an arm round his back. ‘Miss me?’  
‘Your breath stinks.’ Simon watched as Rudy Two wafted his hand in an action echoing his own earlier, as Rudy huffed heavily into his face. ‘It’s not healthy to be drunk at three in the afternoon.’  
‘I’m not drunk, I’m…sexy’  
‘I’ll leave you two too it.’ Simon smirked, Rudy two looked up at Simon with a most ridiculous pleading look in his eyes.  
‘Don’t leave me with him when he’s like this. Last time he tried to give me cats AIDs.’  
‘You can’t get cats AIDs…you’re not a cat.’  
‘I know that, but he doesn’t.’ Rudy Two nodded toward Rudy, who had produced another beer from god-knows-where and was trying to open it with a spoon.  
‘He is you. I’m sure you can deal with it.’ Simon said, mostly reminding himself. It was strange, how easy it was to forget both Rudy’s were in fact, Rudy.


End file.
